eks o eks o
by luhanss
Summary: Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, sangat. Akan tetapi Baekhyun enggan untuk mengutarakannya dan memilih untuk menorehkannya pada secarik kertas— saksi bisu perasaannya kepada Chanyeol/"Baek..bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu?/ Chanbaek/Baekyeol Songfic BL Shounen-ai 1S


**eks o eks o **

**Oneshoot**

**Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance – T **

**The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

**Warning; Male x Male, OOC**

**Song : X.O.X.O by EXO**

**.**

**.**

**[[**_**Hari demi hari, aku diam-diam menuliskan surat untukmu.**_

_**Hingga akhir—Meskipun tak pernah kuberikan padamu**_**]]**

Baekhyun menapaki koridor sekolah yang telah menyepi. Wajar saja, jam yang melingkar pada lengannya telah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang. Ia lelah, tentu saja. Salahkan _Seonsaengnim_ yang telah meminta bantuannya untuk menjadi tutor seorang adik kelasnya.

Dengan lunglai perlahan Baekhyun memijat keningnya. Hari itu begitu melelahkan. Bahunya hampir saja merosot jika ia dengan tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu di dalam lapangan basket.

Jika ia dengan tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu...

Maaf, seseorang. Di dalam lapangan basket.

Langkah Baekhyun otomatis berhenti. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti apakah tubuhnya tengah dikendalikan oleh sesuatu—alat canggih yang entah berada dimana.

Chanyeol disana. Perhatian Chanyeol tak pernah luput dari sebuah bola basket yang tengah digiring oleh seseorang yang lain. Entah teman atau lawan, Baekhyun tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Yang jelas, Chanyeol terlihat keren dengan seragam basketnya bernomor punggung 61 itu. Lelaki tinggi itu mengusap peluh yang perlahan mengaliri pelipisnya. Tangannya menyambar air mineral yang berada pada tepi lapangan.

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol mengulum senyum kepada Baekhyun. Yang diberi senyum sesegera mungkin menundukkan kepalanya, berjalan secepat mungkin untuk sampai di gerbang sekolah. Tidak mau menerima fakta bahwa ia baru saja ter-_gap_ oleh Chanyeol.

Sesampainya Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya, ia berjalan gusar kedalam kamar mandinya. Membasuh wajah mungkin dapat sedikit menyegarkannya. Beruntung Luhan—teman sekamarnya sedang tidak berada disana. Sehingga tidak akan ada yang menanyainya tentang aksi terengah-engahnya, yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu itu disebabkan karena dirinya yang tergesa-gesa, atau karena jantungnya yang tengah bertalu-talu.

Secarik kertas berwarna krem berhasil Baekhyun ambil dari laci meja belajar. Kertas favoritnya, yang beraroma cendana. Berharap perasaan yang tengah dia jaga selama ini dapat bertahan seperti aroma kertasnya. Baekhyun pun mulai menggoreskan sesuatu.

* * *

eks o eks o • chanbaek

* * *

**[[**_**Bagaimana dengan harimu hari ini? Adaka**__**h yang menarik?**_

_**Itu lah yang terus terlintas di pikiranku**_**]]**

Baekhyun duduk bertopang dagu, sesekali menenggak soda yang dipesannya. Ingin rasanya dirinya berlama-lama disini—kantin sekolahnya. Bukan karena dirinya ingin memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang ber_lovey dovey_ dengan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Tidak, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tertarik dengan hal itu barang sedikitpun.

Pasalnya disana, dua meja tepat di hadapannya, Chanyeol sedang tertawa renyah bersama teman-temannya. Bermain dengan menggunakan sebuah botol _Cola_ yang kemudian diputarkan, _Turth or Dare_ mungkin nama permainannya.

Tidak lama setelahnya Baekhyun tersenyum, melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

_Oh, good Byun_. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati.

Chanyeol, pemuda bersurai cokelat tua dengan gaya rambut yang semi kasual—tengah bangkit dari duduk nyamannya dan kini mulai berjalan.

Berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Ke arah Baekhyun.

_Mati kau, Byun Baek._ Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merutuk.

Chanyeol yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya menatap Baekhyun, lalu setelahnya Chanyeol berdeham pelan. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Baekhyun _speechless_. Pasalnya ini kali pertamanya Park Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara. _Oh man._

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Chanyeol berdeham lagi, melebarkan matanya sedikit lalu berkata "Baiklah kalau tidak ada". Dan kemudian ia berbalik badan.

_Aku menyukaimu_

"Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung?" Baekhyun mensyukuri bahwa bukan kalimat lancang itu yang terlontar— kalimat yang mungkin akan membuat Chanyeol menjauhinya bahkan sebelum mereka benar-benar saling mengenal. Atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang belum mengenal Baekhyun benar.

**[[**_**Sebenarnya hatiku ini dalam, bahkan lebih dalam dari lautan.**_

_**Kata-kata yang sebenarnya ingin ku katakan ada disini—hatiku**_**]]**

* * *

eks o eks o • chanbaek

* * *

**[[**_**Ketika kau bersamaku, kau terlihat nyaman.**_

_**Kau selalu bergurau denganku setiap kali senyum putihmu itu terulas**_**]]**

"Hahaha! Anti-mainstream sih, tapi sampai memakai sepatu ditelinga?..."

Chanyeol tertawa lepas seusai dirinya dan Baekhyun menonton sebuah teater comedy.

Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu sangat sangat menyenangkan. Memang sudah terlihat, sih. Tapi akan lebih lebih menyenangkan apabila kita telah mengenal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah teman yang ramah, tentu saja. Bahkan belum genap satu minggu ia mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah mengajaknya _hang out_.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, entah mengapa perasaannya seperti sedang menguap-nguap.

"...Halloo? Baekhyun kau dengar aku tidak?" Jemari-jemari panjang Chanyeol bergerak-gerak dihadapan kepala Baekhyun. Menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Oh, ya tentu saja"

Dan kemudian mereka pulang bersama. Dengan dihiasi tawa Chanyeol sepanjang perjalanan. Dan senyum tipis Baekhyun beserta sebuah cerita yang akan digoreskannya kelak.

* * *

eks o eks o • chanbaek

* * *

**[[**_**Apa yang ada di dalam hatimu? Ya, atau tidak?**_**]]**

Baekhyun gusar. Salahkan Chanyeol yang terus mengganggunya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Sejak entah spesifiknya kapan, Chanyeol tak ada hentinya mengajak Baekhyun _hang out_. Entah hanya sekedar untuk mencari udara segar, atau sampai menonton piala dunia di tengah kota bersama warga Korea lainnya.

Atau terkadang Chanyeol mengajaknya bermain petak umpat dengan satpam penjaga asrama, mengingat mereka berangkat ketika waktu hampir mendekati tengah malam. Padahal Chanyeol hanya mengajaknya ke taman sebelah,membeli sebuah es krim atau sepotong kue panekuk—dimalam hari. Bosan, itulah yang membuat Chanyeol melakukan aksi pelarian diri tengah malamnya.

Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dibilang mengganggu. Lihat Baekhyun sekarang. Senang? Iya. Bahagia? Sangat. Tapi terkadang Baekhyun berpikir, bagaimana jika lambat laun dirinya semakin berego untuk memiliki Chanyeol?

**[[**_**Berikan aku pertanda.**_

_**Karena, menunggu itu tidak menyenangkan**_**]]**

* * *

eks o eks o • chanbaek

* * *

**[[**_**Haruskah aku memberanikan diri untuk memberitahumu?**_

_**Tulisan tangan ku yang jelek, dan surat yang memalukan ini**_**]]**

Baekhyun berkutat pada pikirannya. Ia merasa Chanyeol begitu baik. Sangat. Dan yang benar saja, secara sadar atau tidak-sadar Baekhyun merasa dirinya istimewa. Mendapati fakta itu Baekhyun merasa bahagia. Hanya saja...Baekhyun sendiripun tidak mengetahui seperti apa kebenarannya. Dia tidak mau terlena dengan kebahagiaan sesaatnya. Karena memang, tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di pikiran Baekhyun untuk memiliki tujuan dibalik pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol.

Laci meja belajarpun dibukanya, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kotak. Kotak rahasianya. Dan kemudian ia mengambil tumpukan kertas krem yang telah berisi hamparan tinta berwarna cokelat tua. Surat cintanya. Surat cintanya sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Yang tidak pernah tersampaikan kepada pemilik sebenarnya.

Membaca satu persatu surat yang telah ia goreskan, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Mengingat-ingat kembali memori yang telah ia pendam selama setahun terakhir ini. Dan merasakan untuk kesekian kalinya ketika jantungnya yang dengan tidak sopannya bertalu-talu. Yang menghantarkan kembali kehangatan dikedua pipinya. Sesuatu perasaan yang bahagia, dan juga sedih. Suatu keadaan dimana ketika otaknya tidak dapat merespon dengan cepat. Yang disebutkan dalam sebuah kata. Cinta.

Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya, Baekhyun kembali mengulas senyum. Menertawakan dirinya—kepengecutannya— menyadari bahwa dia hanyalah seorang penggemar rahasia.

Baekhyun ingin, ingin sekali memberitahu Chanyeol. Tetapi sudah siapkah Baekhyun apabila Chanyeol menolak dan merenggangkan tali pertemanan yang sudah mereka bina selama enam bulan terakhir ini? Itu mungkin dapat ditolerirnya. Tetapi apabila Chanyeol membencinya, apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Demi apapun, Baekhyun bersumpah kalau dia lebih memilih untuk memendam dalam-dalam perasaannya daripada hal itu terjadi.

Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas krem yang masih kosong, dan mengembalikan kotak rahasianya ke dalam laci. Dan detik berikutnya Baekhyun mulai menghamparkan tinta berwarna cokelat itu.

_Hallo?_

_Bagaimana dengan harimu? Menyenangkankah?_—Yeah, sebuah pembukaan yang momoton.

_Hari ini aku menatapmu, menatap senyum menawanmu, lagi._

_Aku sangat, sangat, sangat bahagia kala melihatmu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, atau hanya sekedar menatap seulas senyum kecilmu._

_Aku, aku sendiri tidak tahu...sampai kapan aku akan terus tenggelam dalam mata Hazel-mu._

_Lancangkah aku, yang dengan tidak sopannya otakku berpikir untuk memilikimu?_

Baekhyun menghela napas kecil. Dan ia menorehkan tinta itu kembali pada bagian kanan atas kertas itu.

_To : Chan_—

"Wow, temanku sedang jatuh cinta rupanya"

Dan Baekhyun segera mungkin menutupi suratnya yang belum selesai. Menyadari siapa seseorang yang tengah berbicara kepadanya

Chanyeol.

* * *

eks o eks o • chanbaek

* * *

**[[**_**Ketika aku tertidur, aku memikirkanmu**__**—**__**dalam mimpiku**_

_**Kurentangkan tanganku, masuklah kedalam hangatnya pelukanku**_**]]**

Dan inilah yang selalu dialami Baekhyun, setiap bangun tidur yang membuat paginya begitu menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol selalu saja dengan tidak permisi memasuki mimpi Baekhyun. Dan hal inipun yang membuat Baekhyun terus mengulas senyumnya, bahkan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Yang membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri menghadapi _roommate _sekaligus _classmate_-nya itu.

Baekhyun hendak menghampiri Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Baik dikelas, ataupun di kantin. Dan pada akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah, berharap menemukan Chanyeol di sana. Mengingat bahwa itu adalah tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk membunuh sang waktu—sekedar membicarakan hal ringan.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol disana. Duduk disebuah kursi taman. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun mulai khawatir, ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya seperti itu—kecuali ketika Chanyeol sedang tertidur.

Apakah Chanyeol sedang tidur? Namun Baekhyun menyadari bahwa penafsirannya itu meleset ketika dilihatnya tangan Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mengusap air matanya.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan kemudian duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. "Chanyeol, ada apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, mata merahnya menatap Baekhyun. "Ayahku, meninggal—Overdosis"

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh besar Chanyeol. Menenggelamkan kepala Chanyeol pada bahunya yang jauh lebih kecil.

Satuhal yang kemudian Baekhyun ketahui. Bahwa Chanyeol tidak selamanya tegar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol seperti ini, dibalik senyum manisnya. Yang pada kenyataan membuat hatinya terasa perih.

**[[**_**Memelukmu di dalam dekapanku**_

_**Sebanyak rasa gelisah dan ketulusanku**_**]]**

* * *

eks o eks o • chanbaek

* * *

**[[**_**Kau begitu menawan, yang berada di hadapanku**_

_**Bulan bersinar di mata indahmu yang setengah tertutup**_**]]**

Tak terasa, musim gugur akan berganti dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengetahui, berapa derajat suhu di luar sana. Yang jelas, dirinya kini sudah terbelit-belit dengan beberapa lapis pakaian, melindungi tubuh payahnya dari udara luar yang ekstrem.

Baekhyun melihat jam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol belum datang juga. Padahal laki-laki jangkung itu yang tadi mengajak Baekhyun untuk keluar. Menikmati indahnya malam dengan semangkuk sup hangat.

Chanyeol datang dengan tergopoh. Menyunggingkan senyum khasnya yang seolah berkata 'aku sudah sangat lapar'. Dan merekapun pergi sesegera mungkin.

Chanyeol makan dengan lahapnya. Mungkin udara dingin kurang lebih memberi efek pada kinerja perutnya. Dan Baekhyun terkekeh setelahnya.

"Baek" Panggil Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sedang menyuapkan sesendok sup kedalam mulutnya.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukai seseorang, Baek?"

Baekhyun segera menyesap minuman hangatnya. Merasakan seperti ada peluru yang berhasil membidik hatinya.

* * *

eks o eks o • chanbaek

* * *

Baekhyun telah benar-benar menetapkan pilihannya. Bahwa ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun, apapun yang berhubungan dengan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Ia terlalu menyayangkan apabila pertemanannya itu akan runtuh begitu saja, ketika Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menyukainya. Mengetahui bahwa temannya adalah seorang _gay._

Baekhyun cukup tahu diri, mengingat tentang _gossip _disekolahnya yang membicarakan tentang Chanyeol dengan seorang adik kelas. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mengambil pusing dengan memikirkannya. Namun kenyataan seakan membuat kerongkongannya tertohok, mendapati Chanyeol yang juga bersikap baik dengan gadis itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa tersingkirkan. Wajar saja jika Chanyeol merasa tertarik, gadis itu terlihat manis dan juga baik hati—begitulah yang Baekhyun dengar. Dan yah, Chanyeol terlihat lebih serasi ketika dia berdampingan dengan seorang gadis.

Tinggallah Baekhyun berserta rahasianya—surat konyolnya. Lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyadarkan dirinya yang menyandang status siswa SMA tingkat akhir, yang artinya ia harus mengesampingkan urusan urusan sepele diluar urusan belajarnya, termasuk perasaannya. Menit berikutnya Baekhyun mengambil sebuah buku kalkulus.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya Chanyeol datang ke kamarnya, mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Memamerkan senyum putihnya.

"Chanyeol, belajarlah. Kau jelas-jelas sudah tahu kalau ujian akhir beberapa bulan lagi"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, "Itulah tujuanku datang kesini, Baek"

Akhirnya kedua _adam_ itupun belajar bersama. Momen sederhana namun tetap berkesan bagi Baekhyun. Biarkanlah Baekhyun menikmati ini. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan kemudian mengerutkan dahinya samar. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, seolah berkata _Ada apa?_

Dan entah bagaimana caranya Chanyeol seakan mengerti, ia menjawab "Kwon Dong Mi ingin menemuiku"

_Great, adik kelas itu. _

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mungkin dia akan mengatakan suatu hal yang penting, Yeol" dan setelahnya Baekhyun merutuki lidah lancangnya, memaki dirinya sendiri mengapa berlagak sok perduli. Walaupun pada kenyataannya dia memang perduli.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Perlahan ia mendekatkan duduknya kepada Baekhyun, hingga tak ada celah di antara kursi mereka.

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali, jemari panjangnya mengambil sebuah pensil dan mulai menorehkannya pada sebuah buku—mencoret-coretkannya. Lalu Chanyeol berdeham singkat, "Baek..."

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"...bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu?"

**[[**_**Aku menginginkanmu, hanya kaulah yang kumiliki.**_

_**Hanya kaulah milikku. Hanya kaulah milikku.**_

_**Untukmu, terimalah**_—**]]**

* * *

eks o eks o • chanbaek

* * *

**FIN**

.

.

Ah yaaaaa~ finally.. ini fiksi yang pertama kali saya publish di FFn. Sesuai judulnya, ini saya ambil sebagian lirik dari lagu X.O.X.O.

Bagaimana? Ada tanggapan, kritik, atau saran? Mengingat saya yang masih amatir :)

.

.

**Mind to Review? ;)**


End file.
